How Miranda likes to game
by kosmos9
Summary: [Devil Wears Prada] Andy and Miranda have some fun with an arcade game. MirandaAndy.


Fic: How Miranda likes to game

kosmos8

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Andy/Miranda

Andy wouldn't consider herself a gamer, but she had played video games as a kid, having owned the original NES system with Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt and everything. When someone suggested doing a "Girl Gamer" piece for the November issue to appeal to the female gaming contingent, Andy volunteered herself for the task of collecting old arcade machines and such for the photoshoot. She had good memories of going to video arcades with her friends, wasting her quarters on games like Street Fighter and Space Invaders before growing out of it.

Now, Andy would never think of Space Invaders the same way again, because HER BOSS WAS A GODDAMN FREAK.

"Miranda, I don't think this is how you're supposed to use this," Andy whimpered.

"To the left, Andrea," Miranda muttered, hammering the FIRE button rapidly. "No, back to the right. Left! Andrea, you're bringing me down."

"Maybe you'd do a better job of hitting the space aliens if you controlled the joystick on your own," Andy screeched.

"I tried that," Miranda glared, "and failed. And you made fun of me. Consider this payback."

Andy considered this sexual harassment of the most humiliating degree.

She had decided to plug in the Space Invaders machine for kicks, and finding it fully operational (with unlimited games no less), started to play. At some point, Miranda had wandered in, wondering why the power in the area kept blinking off and on. To deflect Miranda's wrath, Andy suggested that Miranda give the game a try.

Miranda had sucked. Andy had laughed.

When Andy cracked yet another joke suggesting that Miranda was having such a hard time with the controls because of the phallic nature of the joystick, Miranda snapped, and commenced to do what she always did when she got frustrated, which was to take out her frustrations sexually on Andy. So, of course by the time Miranda had gotten Andy's pants off and shoved her fingers inside of her, Andy retaliated in HER usual way, which was to complain about the quality of the sex, and how Miranda was an inadequate, inattentive lover who never managed to fulfill her.

To this, Miranda had responded, "There's a perfectly working phallic device right here, isn't there?"

Andy had screamed. Begged. Protested "that thing will never fit inside me" to no avail. Declared it impossible.

"Nonsense, Andrea. Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it." So saying, Miranda lifted Andy onto the arcade machine, spread her legs, and sank her down OVER THE FUCKING JOYSTICK, and to Andy's horror, it actually felt good inside her, in a perverse, fulfilling, twisted way. Then, Miranda had started toying with her clit, smiling evilly at the way Andy jerked up and down and left and right, not caring at all that Andy's ass was sliding off the slanted surface and that Andy's arms were dying from trying to hold herself up.

And then, THEN -- Miranda noticed that Andy's jerks were translating to the movements of the little shooting spaceship on the screen, and somehow got the wonderful idea to play Space Invaders, giving Andy directional commands while stroking her to orgasm with one hand and slamming down on the FIRE button with the other.

My boss is a goddamn freak, Andy thought miserably. She stopped thinking altogether when she came, mindblowingly hard, for the third time that evening.

"Stop SHAKING, Andrea -- go left, go left --" The little space invaders swarmed Miranda's shooter plane and beeped depressingly, signaling another death. "Lord, I lost again."

"Give it up, you're no good at this," Andy moaned, partly because her arms were killing her, but mostly because Miranda's assault on her clit had not let up.

"This is your fault," Miranda snapped.

"So what are you going to do? Punish me even more?"

"I'm not stopping until I win," Miranda declared, eyes flashing.

Andy debated whether or not to tell her it was impossible to "win" at Space Invaders, but for Miranda, "nothing was impossible when you put your mind to it." Plus, as Andy neared her fourth orgasm, she decided that there were worse ways to spend a weeknight in the office. Who would have thought that Miranda could be addicting to gaming.


End file.
